Protector From Sameness
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Rated T for some violence later on. What happens if Sameness comes back? Can Gabriel survive on his own or will he be released?
1. Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer:Anyone from The Giver book doesn't belong to me. Boldflashback.

**"Hey, Protector!" A voice called.  
**

**A child, a male, only twelve, turned around and saw another boy, a year younger than him running to catch up. "Why does everyone keep on calling me that?" He wondered.  
**

**The first boy caught up to him. "Because, that's what you are, Gabriel."  
**

**Gabriel glared at him. "Samuel, I am not a protector of anything!"  
**

**Samuel laughed. "Oh, yes, you are."  
**

**"Just because my legal brother was a Receiver of Memory, and saved a community from Sameness, doesn't mean I'm the Protector From Sameness," Gabriel stated.  
**

**"You are the Protector From Sameness." Samuel countered.  
**

**"Hey, Samuel, Gabriel," A female that was twelve walked up to the two boys fighting. She noted the boys glaring at each other. "Oh. The usual?"  
**

**"What do you think?" Gabriel muttered through gritted teeth.  
**

**She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," She stopped laughing. "Okay, knock it off you two."  
**

**"Leave, Cassia," Samuel mumbled, both Gabriel and himself wanting her to.  
**

**Cassia laughed again. "And let you two kill each other? No way am I doing that!"  
**

**Samuel glanced at Cassia then back at Gabriel; his way of asking someone if they should tackle another without the second from hearing.  
**

**Gabriel's eyes glanced at Cassia also. He nodded slightly. He held a hand where Samuel could see it but not Cassia; three fingers up; two; one.  
**

**Samuel and Gabriel jumped on Cassia, knocking her down, underneath the boys.  
**

**"Hey! Get off, get off, get off! Get off of me right now! Off, off, off!" Cassia yelled. "Really! Stop it or else!"  
**

**Gabriel, knowing what "or else" was in the communities of Sameness was, quickly stood up.  
**

**Samuel, on the other hand, didn't know what it was since he was only in that community for a few days, to Gabriel who had been there for a few years and was told by Jonas.  
**

**"Off, you midget!" Cassia ordered.  
**

**Samuel, also did not like to be called "midget", a long with a list of many others, decided to get off her.  
**

**Cassia stood with a bit of help from Gabriel since she was a bit shaken with the sudden knock down. She glared at Samuel then stormed away from them.  
**

**"She likes ya." Samuel teased.  
**

**"No, she doesn't, Sammie." Gabriel stretched out the nickname that Samuel also hated.  
**

**"You like her then."  
**

**"I do not!"  
**

**"Then why did you get off her when she asked us to**_**and**_** helped her up?" Samuel asked.  
**

**"You don't know what 'or else' was/is in the towns of Sameness. 'Or else' always meant to be 'released', which sometimes meant to be brought into another town or, to die. You were supposed to be given the shot that would kill you when you were a few hours/days old but instead, they gave you the one that would keep you asleep until you arrived here." Gabriel explained. He sighed. "There's only few that know about it."  
**

**Samuel shrugged, not really hearing what he said. He only said, "See ya, Gabe," and ran off to his home.  
**

**Gabriel sighed again, and pushed his hands into his pockets. He pulled out a rainbow-colored stone his legal sister, Lily-seven or six years older than him-had given him on his real birthday. He stared at it for a while. Then, for a instant, the stone was no longer shades of many different colors; but only three hues-white, black, and grey.  
**

**He jerked a bit, for the first time seeing only black and white since he was two. He held it up to the setting sun and found that it didn't change to black and white again.  
**

**Carefully, he placed the stone in his pocket again and took out a colored picture of the family he was part of. Once again, for only a while, it was black and white instead of the other hues of color that was in the photo.  
**

**Confused still, he decided to ask Jonas or Giver if it was possible to see black and white only in a item full of color.**

* * *

Jonas and Giver sat in Jonas' annex, both trying to find a way to get the other communities still in Sameness to stop it and return to how is used to be.

Though backs turned to the door, they both said, "Hello, Gabriel," when it opened.

**Gabriel smiled, though often shocked at how they always knew it was him. "Hello, Jonas, Giver."  
**

**Jonas turned to face Gabriel. "What are you wondering about today, Gabe?" he inquired, noticing a hit of discomfort in Gabriel's face and voice.  
**

**Giver turned also, though not noticing the discomfort Gabriel was in. "Come here and tell us, Gabriel."  
**

**Gabriel took a seat near the two, slightly nervous, not sure if it was right to ask.  
**

**As if he heard Gabriel's thought, Jonas said, "It's never right or wrong until it is told or done,"  
**

**Gabriel smiled slightly, then spoke, "Remember you two told me you could both see/hear different than the others in the community?" He paused for Giver and Jonas to say they did. "Well, when I was glancing at the rock the younger Lily gave me, for a while, it was shades of black and white instead of rainbow. Then, the same thing happened with our family photo."  
**

**Jonas and Giver were silent for a few minutes and Gabriel was once again regretting that he even bothered to come.  
**

**Gabriel shifted in his seat. He waited for them to tell him why that happened.  
**

**"Gabe," Jonas whispered. "I think Sameness may come back because of that..."**


	2. A Voice and Memories

Gabriel ran into the woods as fast as he could

Gabriel ran into the woods as fast as he could. He thought it was his entire fault that Sameness had returned to the community. The thirteen-year-old couldn't handle it; one minute he was the "Protector from Sameness", next, he was the "Bringer of Sameness". He was blamed by everyone but Jonas and Giver; everyone else thought it was him that brought the Sameness to them again.

Gabriel paused running to breath. "Why me? Why am I to blame?" He whispered softly. "Why does everyone blame me?"

"Not everyone blames you Gabriel," A voice behind him said. He felt a hand being placed gently on his shoulder.

He turned around, fearing that he was found and would be "released", in his case, death. But when he did, no one was there. He continued his escape from the community.

"Gabriel... Gabriel... Gabriel..." The same voice called. "Not everyone blames you Gabriel,"

Gabriel ran faster, trying to outrun the voice's owner.

"Not everyone blames you..." The voice repeated. "Jonas and Giver don't blame you..."

Gabriel continued to run, hoping the voice would give up. He knew already that Jonas and Giver didn't blame him because they helped him escape.

"Gabe... Gabe... Gabe..." The voice turned to a singing tune. "Gabe... Gabe... Gabe..."

Gabriel tried still to keep the voice out of his mind.

"Gabriel, go back... They don't really want to hurt you... There's no Sameness there..."

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. "Leave me alone!"

"Why would I leave you now, Gabriel?" The voice wondered. "I want you to go back there... Don't worry, there's no Sameness..."

"Leave me alone!" Gabriel leaned facing a tree. "There is Sameness there,"

"How do you know?" The voice whispered, seeming to want to know more.

"Because," Gabriel answered. "Everyone, even me, can't see color anymore." He glanced up at the once blue sky. "The sky isn't blue anymore-just grey. Everything I see is only black and white."

"How do you know that it's not just you?" The voice, no longer seeming to be haunting, but kinder now.

"I asked Jonas, Giver, Samuel, and Cassia. They said they couldn't either," Gabriel muttered.

The voice was quiet but Gabriel and anyone else that could be there, heard footsteps getting closer to Gabriel. A cold hand lay on his shoulder. "Gabe, I can take some of the weight off your shoulders,"

"How can you?" He inquired slightly angry.

"Show me what gives you pain; give me some of the harmful memories that hurts your soul," The voice answered.

"No-I can't," Gabriel said.

"Why not?" The voice wondered. "Why can't I help ease your pain? Why can't you give me the memories that hurt you?"

"I just can't..." He whispered.

"Even if you say that, it doesn't mean you can't." The voice stated. "Come on Gabe. It'll help,"

"All right..."

**"Help, someone..." A voice whispered. "Can't anyone help ease the pain?"  
**

**A man went to an ally where a teenager was holding a wound on her left arm that was over flowing with blood that covered her entire upper body.  
**

**The teenager glanced up at the man. "Help me, please," She pleaded eyes full of hope.  
**

**The man laughed, and held up an object in his hand, pointing it at the female. "Oh, I'll help."  
**

**She stared at the object, eyes now full of fear and anger. "No!"  
**

**"You said you wanted help," He sneered as he lifted the object above her heart and it fell...  
**

The voice was quiet. "Go on," The voice said, stunned.

Gabriel sighed. "Murder... Cold blooded murder," He shivered from the memory he just gave.

**"Water..." A coarse voice called.  
**

**Shots flew threw the air, hitting horses who fell but never rose-never to see another thing through it's eyes; men who clutched the new wounds, blood seeking through their fingers, wishing for mothers, water, forgiveness for sins, wanting a new chance of life after the horrible times finished; innocent children and women who just happened to be there at the wrong time. Swords fell upon people's hearts; some slicing people's flesh off until they were practically turned inside out.  
**

**"Mama!" A child cried as its body fell numb, eyes fluttered.  
**

**"Sarah!" The mother of the child screamed as a sword sliced her back.  
**

**A man in a blue coat, the once white clothing turned red, fell off his horse, taking four shots in his chest...  
**

Gabriel waited for the voice to speak. When it didn't, he opened his mouth to speak.

"The Civil War, I know. The man was the first president centuries ago before Sameness." The voice interrupted. "Just go on."

**No one knew the Terrorists wanted to do this. They never expected this would come...  
**

**The buildings on either side of them collapsed, their structure broken.  
**

**Black smoke surrounded the people descending, in the buildings, and on the ground, causing some to die from it, others living but having trouble to breathe.  
**

**As the horror grew, one man separate from the crowds, held his camera high and the light flashed.**

**The next day, on the newspaper, the title read "September 11th, Hundreds of People Die and Others in Hospital"...  
**

"The day the famous twin towers fell as a plane accidentally flew through them." The voice muttered, seeming to want to wish that it never asked to take away the pain. "Continue."

Gabriel nodded slightly. "As you wish."

**People smiled and celebrated carelessly, not knowing what would happen to them a few minutes later.  
**

**The captain was down with them, knowing the co-captain would take care of steering-besides, it was his time for a break.  
**

**But, unlike what the captain had thought, the co was dozing, tired from the celebrating he had done a few minutes before.  
**

**A wave hit them, throwing them off course right into their death beds...  
**

"Titanic." Gabriel said, feeling that the voice had no idea what that was.

Gabriel was just about to bring another memory up, when he heard sobbing.

"Stop, please, no more." The voice wept, the cold hand removed from Gabriel, the voice itself sounding as if it wasn't so near Gabriel than before.

Gabriel turned and saw a woman, on the outside looking in her forties but really in her early thirties, crying on the other side of him.

He walked over to her and sat down. "Who are you?"

The woman glanced up at him through her hands. "My father is Giver."

"Rosemary?" Gabriel wondered, confused, even he saw the video of Rosemary giving herself the shot, her body falling to the ground, limp.

"Yes, Rosemary."


	3. Author's Note

_**This is NOT a chapter! **_

Whoever is waiting for the next chapter, I need ideas first. I have no idea what to do next! Help me through giving me ideas through the review section! Click that button now!

Sorry… I'm hyper. Just help me!

Anily.


	4. Meeting Her Family

disclaimer: if in the book, i dont own them. Made for PotterPhantomKitten for giving me the idea for this chappie. i need another idea please

"But-" Gabriel started.

"Yes, the video. I switched the liquid so I only was asleep until I came here. When I came, I quickly hid, fearing people who may have been at the ceremony and escaped here." Rosemary explained.

"And the Sameness?"

"Oh, that... Gabriel, the Receivers are losing their control over the memories. The memories are running loose away from them and escaping into the minds of others. The memories of Sameness also from their life."

"So why are they blaming me?" Gabriel wondered, leaning closer.

"They claimed you as their Protector From Sameness, right? Well, they believe that the Protector will prevent Sameness from coming back to them forever. So, if Sameness returns, who do you think they will blame?" Rosemary answered, twisting her hair around her finger.

"The Protector." He regretted being born now.

"Correct."

"They shouldn't do this!" Gabriel nearly shouted.

"Why?" Rosemary inquired.

"It's not fair for only few people to take the blame of what happened before they were even born!" Gabriel replied.

"True." Rosemary said. Her head jerked up. "Gabriel, the search planes are coming close. We need to run!" She grabbed Gabriel and half-dragged him as they ran.

Rosemary pulled Gabriel into a bush large enough to hide them both. She covered them with branches and leaves, the new search planes now able to find people by the different shades of gray shown. She concentrated on snow, still holding onto Gabriel, forgetting that he had some memories of snow also and could do it himself.

Soon, they were cold and almost as still as the bush they were hiding in.

The roar of the planes grew louder as they grew closer to their hiding place. Soon, they even heard the voices of the people inside them.

"No run-away thirteen-year-old boy spotted by me. What about you, Roberto?" A voice inquired.

"Not by me either, Christopher." Another, Roberto, replied.

"All right. Let's go to the next section of land then." The first, Christopher, responded.

When the sound of the engines faded, Rosemary and Gabriel stood from where they hid.

"We must go. They sent planes all over to find you- there isn't much time." Rosemary said.

"But where will we go?" Gabriel wondered. "They probably told all the other communities to search for me,"

"My home. That is where they will not search for you."

Gabriel was wondering how her home could be the only safe place for him as she led him there.

-----

Gabriel was so tired that he could fall asleep while running. Just as his eyes felt heavy, they stopped.

"We're here, Gabriel." Rosemary stated.

"Huh?" He said, sleepy. He forced his eyes to stay open and saw they were on a porch.

Rosemary knocked on the door twice loudly and once softly. "It's Rosemary."

"Rosemary who?" A voice from inside asked.

"Joesph, you know who I am." Rosemary snapped.

"Rosemary Joesph-you-know-who-I-am? What a strange name," The voice, Joesph, replied.

Rosemary sighed. "Fine. My name is Rosemary Jones. My father is called Giver."

"You should have said so!" Joesph opened the door. He was in his thirties also, any other features Gabriel could not tell but that he was the same height as Rosemary. "Who's this?"

"His name is Gabriel. He lived his first few years in Sameness, until twelve in a normal world, and up to now, thirteen, in Sameness again." Rosemary answered.

Joesph shook his head. "What were those people thinking? It's better without Sameness." He opened the door wider. "C'mon in before he falls asleep standing up."

Gabriel and Rosemary entered the house, the supposed-to-be rose-colored walls and ceiling all dark-gray to Gabriel. Two girls welcomed Rosemary, each Gabriel's age, and then stared at Gabriel, wondering why she brought him there.

"Hey," One of them greeted, still confused.

"Hi." Gabriel said simply. He stared at his surroundings, wishing to see the colors of what they were supposed to be.

"What's your name?" The other asked, not sure what he was looking at. 'Haven't he seen a normal house before?' She thought.

"Gabriel." Was all he said. 'Why can't I see any more colors?'

"My name is Rachel. This is my sister, Elizabeth." The first replied. Rachel glanced at Elizabeth, her eyes saying, 'Didn't you hear Mom and Dad? He's living in Sameness now!'

'Oh...' Elizabeth thought.

"Elizabeth, Rachel, why don't you bring Gabriel to the guest room for me? He's been trying to escape the Sameness-towns since a few days ago when they blamed him for the Sameness returning." Rosemary told them.

"Kay." They grabbed each one of his wrists and led him there. When they left, ten minutes later, he was already asleep.


	5. Seeing Their School

DISCLAIMER: (K)- I think Anily put them in the first few chapters or something.

"How are you?" Rosemary inquired as Gabriel came out of the guest room.

"Fine, I guess." Gabriel sat across from her at the table.

"Want somethin' to eat?" Rosemary took a roll of bread and began to eat it.

"I'm not really hungry right now," Gabriel thought about what may have happened to his "family" and friends back at the Community.

"All right." She got up and went to Rachel' and Elizabeth's room. "You guys are gonna be late for school! Wake up before you get detention!" She went into her bedroom to get something.

There were voices who seemed to be fighting, one telling the other to get up, the second saying it was too early. But Rachel and Elizabeth did finally come out.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked, surely the one who said it was too early to get up. She began eating a roll.

"The sky..." Gabriel stated, not getting the term, forgetting it already.

"The s- oh right... I meant 'how are you'?" Elizabeth corrected.

"Not much better than yesterday." Gabriel confirmed. His mind began to wander off again.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth started to stare questioningly at him.

Rachel tried to brighten the mood in the room. "So..." But, sadly, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Rach, Liz, you guys need to get going!" Rosemary reminded them as she came back out, an old canvass in her arms. "Gabriel, do you want to go with them? I'm sure the school won't mind if you do,"

"Uh... All right." Gabriel just hoped that he would be able to blend in since he couldn't see colors.

A few minutes later, the girls and Gabriel headed out to the Hope Faith Middle School.

-----

"Rachel and Elizabeth Jones. Who do you have with you?" Their teacher, Mrs. Lin asked, pulling up her black hair in a hair tie.

"Um... This is uh..." Elizabeth stammered.

"Our cousin!" Rachel supplied. "Our cousin Gabriel. He's visiting our family today." She hoped he would go along with it.

Unluckily, as if Rachel was jinxed today, he didn't know it was just a lie so they wouldn't get in a lot of trouble.

"I'm not really their cousin," As he said it, the sisters slapped their foreheads. "My 'brother' is friend with their grandfather. Their mother is letting me stay with them because my 'brother' thinks it isn't safe for me there with him anymore." This was partly true, but the part explaining why he wasn't with Jonas was twisted a bit.

"Ah." Mrs. Lin opened a small phone-book. "Let me just confirm that what you said was true." She dialed Rosemary's phone.

"Yes, Beth?" Rosemary answered on the other line.

"Your daughters say that this boy with them is a family friend sent by his older brother. Is this true?" Mrs. Lin quoted, staring at the kids.

"Oh, yes. Gabriel's 'older brother' Jonas sent him here." Rosemary confirmed. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." Mrs. Lin turned to them. "Well? What are you looking at? Get on to class. And Gabriel, stick with them and make sure they don't get in trouble today."

Gabriel nodded, not really sure what she had said was true or not, though Elizabeth kept saying it was false.

-----

Gabriel was able to get through the day until it was time for Rachel' and Elizabeth's art class which was going to try figure out exactly what shades of color Leonardo Di Vinci had used for the Mona Lisa and then use those colors to draw their version of it.

Rachel knew that Gabriel couldn't see colors right now and tried to find a way to get him excused from it. "But Mr. Addetto, uh, Gabriel, he's uh colorblind!" That, at least, was partly true. He couldn't see colors, and it was sorta like he was blind...

"Unless your parents or his can state that, he's going to have to do it like the rest of the class, Rachel. No excuses." Claudio Addetto replied.

"But-" Rachel began.

"I said no excuses unless your or his parents state it, Miss Jones!" Addetto near-yelled.

'But if he has to, they'll know he was from the Sameness community!' Elizabeth thought, hoping that Rosemary had wrote a note and put it in her jacket or in Rachel's. "Mr. Addetto, j-"

"Here." The sisters were surprised that it was Gabriel who had spoken, having been so quiet. He was holding a phone- a cell phone, not the class' phone. "Rosemary is on the other end,"

Addetto cocked an eyebrow, questioningly. He took the cell. "Hello? Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes, it's me, Claudio. I should have called earlier to tell the staff about Gabriel." Rosemary said on the other end, and sighed.

"Your daughters say that Gabriel is colorblind so he can't help in this art project. Is this true?" Addetto quoted.

"Um, yes. Gabriel is 'colorblind', I'm afraid. During his first few years, he couldn't tell the different colors apart. Then from the ages four through twelve, he could, though, but now, he can't again." Rosemary answered, stumbling over her words.

"How is this possible, Rosemary?" Addetto was beginning to think that all of them weren't saying the truth.

"I, uh... Just wait a sec while I ask his 'brother', OK? Or, he could tell you himself," Rosemary said.

"Sure, whatever." Addetto just wanted to begin his class.

There was a short pause as the phone switched from Rosemary to Jonas.

"Hello?" Jonas' voice asked.

"Um hi. My name is Claudio Addetto. I have your brother, Gabriel, with me right here." Addetto began filling in to Jonas the situation.

'My brother?' Gabriel thought. 'Wait... Jonas?!'

Addetto finally hung up and gave the cell back to Gabriel, whose mind was wandering away.

-----

Gabriel was quiet again after that and didn't say anything after hearing those few words about his 'brother', Jonas being at Rosemary's home.

Rachel and Elizabeth tried to get him to talk to them about what was on his mind, but failed to even get anything more than a grunt from him.

"Gabe, just talk to us!" Elizabeth persisted.

He glared at them in annoyance. Then he stared back at the blue sky which was still gray to him.

Rachel sighed. "Gabriel... It's about your brother, right?"

He glared at them once again, surprised that they would still try to get him to speak. He glanced back at the sky then sighed. "He isn't really my brother. My family isn't even related. And yes, it is."

Now it was the girls who were surprised that he decided to reply. They motioned to say that he could continue.

"I thought he was gone. I thought that _They_ would have had him 'Released' along with my 'family' and our friends." Gabriel returned to staring at the sky then thought for an instant he saw the blue hue, heard music that none of the girls heard, and for that slight second, remembered the life he had without Sameness and started to think about what had become. "I-I can't talk about it. Sorry." And then, he ran off back the way he had first came with Rosemary.


	6. Shona and Cassia

disclaimer in chapter 1.

(Anily) Khthonia hasn't read this so this is all my work and I NEED SOME IDEAS! I have NONE!

Gabriel was leaning on the tree where he had gave Rosemary some of his pain. "Why me? Why do I have to be the Protector?" He muttered under his breath. He slid down to the base of the tree, still mumbling about that he wished he wasn't the Protector From Sameness anymore.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around. Did you move from a different town?" A female girl about thirteen like Gabriel asked.

"Do I know you?" He wondered, still not looking up. He kept staring at the ground, as if he wanted it to suck him up. Her voice sounded so familiar, so if it wasn't Cassia, he wouldn't believe it until he saw both of them at the same time.

"No... My name is Shona Realonda." The girl answered, staring at him confused.

Gabriel gave a small, heartless laugh. "Huh. Would've guessed Cassia Alonso Realonda." Then he noticed that they had the same last name but decided it couldn't be... Cassia was an only child.

"Alonso?" Shona repeated. "That's my middle name,"

Gabriel finally looked up at her, staring questioningly. "How old are you?" He inquired.

"Thirteen..." Shona wasn't able to say more before she was interrupted.

"Remember, I'm not as young as I used to be." A seemingly old male voice stated.

"But at least you can walk." Another, a younger male, replied.

"Yes, like a saying the Receiver before me said, 'I may be old, but not to old to outwit the young,'" The first responded. "Now, Rachel, Elizabeth, are you sure he went this way?"

"Positive." Two female voices said at the same time.

"It's sad that he thinks that it was all his fault that Sameness came back. Er, more like the rest of the community got him to believe it." A third female muttered.

Gabriel finally knew who the voices belonged... Of course, the older male already cleared up the first two females.

"Giver? Jonas? Cassia?" He wondered. What were they doing here?

"Gabriel?" The female, now known to be Cassia, replied. "Where are you?"

"How do I know? All I can tell you is that it's somewhere in the woods!" Gabriel stated.

Cassia muttered something about buying him a compass as soon as she could. And maybe a map.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Cassia was always saying things but then forgetting she ever said it.

After a while, Giver, Jonas, Cassia, Rachel and Elizabeth appeared to Gabriel and Shona. Cassia and Shona gaped.

"You!"

-----

"Shona Alonso Realonda and Cassia Realonda!" The elder Sara was one of the people who didn't think it was Gabriel's fault that Sameness came back and she came over to Rosemary's home as soon as she heard the problem.

Cassia and Shona didn't seem to get along well. Gabriel was confused about this- they seemed to be sisters yet they couldn't get along!

"Oh, this is why most of the Sameness-living just put them to death instead of sending them away to another town." Sara muttered. "They are twins... We waited one year before deciding to send Shona away. That year they never got along. They were like night and day. We sent Shona away because the Community felt that if they got together when they got older..."

This was going to cause some trouble...

"Shona and Cassia could decide which of the non-Sameness-living communities to live in," Gabriel stated.

"Fine with me." Cassia replied.

They waited for Shona to reply... After none, they saw she was gone.


	7. author note

**This is my default author note.**

**The following story has either been discontinued because of the following:**

**I have run out of ideas**

**I have lost interest in the topic**

**I am caught up in a different story I am writing**

**I am stuck**

**I have forgotten all about it**

**I have little or no reviews for it**

**I can only think of ideas for a different story**

**I don't have time for it**

**Or a different reason that I can't think of.**

**Thank you any reviewers and readers for staying with me this long even if I cannot be there for you by continueing this story.**

**I know I sound sappy. Deal with it.**

**But stll, thanks.**

**This story may be continued one day or completely revised as a new one. I am not sure.**

**Thank you again~**

**~Anily and co.~**


End file.
